Des vies brisées
by Aerandir Linaewen
Summary: "Quels que soient les chemins qui seront pris, l'issue restera identique", insista-t-il. "Je le sais, vous le savez." Et il ne pardonnerait jamais.
1. Des vies brisées

**Des vies brisées**

.

_Disclaimers__ : les gens qui dissertent à Leiji Matsumoto. Et un peu à Shinji Aramaki, aussi._

_Note de l'auteur__ : ce titre était destiné à l'origine à deux OS sur Kei et Yattaran. Si l'inspiration vient je me réserve donc le droit d'ajouter d'autres chapitres derrière celui-là, lesquels n'auront rien à voir._

_Chronologie__ : movieverse. Préquelle, mais pas très longtemps avant. Quelques semaines, tout au plus._

_Philosophie__ : option non nécessaire mais intéressante. Parce que la boucle se reboucle._

—

_« Notre sang se transmet à nos enfants, puis aux enfants de nos enfants… »_

— Il s'appelle Yama.

L'homme avança son fauteuil gravitationnel jusqu'à l'extrême limite de la falaise et plongea son regard en contrebas. Un soleil pâle se couchait au fond du canyon démesuré, illuminant le paysage désolé de tons ocre et rouge. La lumière déclinante fit brièvement scintiller ses galons d'amiral.

— Il n'est pas au courant, ajouta-t-il.  
— Vous allez lui dire ?

Son interlocuteur se tenait dans l'ombre d'une construction cyclopéenne effondrée. Peut-être y avait-il eu une civilisation florissante, ici, ou peut-être n'était-ce que le fruit d'une imagination humaine éperdue de trouver des traces de présence dans cette galaxie immense.

— Non, répondit-il.

Il renifla.

— Et vous ? reprit-il sur un ton qu'il voulait sarcastique, mais qui s'avéra beaucoup plus amer qu'il ne l'escomptait. Vous comptez lui révéler la vérité une fois qu'il sera à votre bord ?  
— Je n'ai rien à lui cacher.  
— Mais vous n'avez pas l'intention de lui en parler, n'est-ce pas ?

La silhouette dans l'ombre ne répondit rien mais détourna le regard, et ce geste était tellement rare de sa part qu'il en devenait plus évocateur que n'importe quel aveu. L'homme serra le poing, résista à l'abattre avec violence sur le dossier de son fauteuil. Cela ne résoudrait rien. Et cela n'empêcherait rien non plus.

— Je ferai le maximum pour lui éviter le destin que vous lui avez tracé, enchaîna-t-il néanmoins.  
— Il choisira de son propre chef le moment venu, rétorqua l'autre. Je ne lui imposerai rien.

Bien sûr. La liberté, hein ? Comme s'il avait pu exister une alternative.

— Quels que soient les chemins qui seront pris, l'issue restera identique, insista-t-il. Je le sais, vous le savez. Nous jouons avec des dés pipés.

Il tendit le bras, effleura de la main les galons qui s'étalaient sur sa manche, puis désigna d'un geste l'insigne à tête de mort sur le col de l'autre homme.

— Des dés puissants, mais pipés.

Le pirate en face de lui se fendit d'un demi-sourire sans qu'il soit possible de déterminer s'il se moquait d'être le pion d'une partie dont le résultat était connu, ou s'il était celui qui en avait fixé les règles dès le départ. Un peu des deux, probablement. Son voyage interminable dans les méandres du temps avait dû lui octroyer des clés que le militaire ne possédait pas. Des clés d'immortalité, cadeau des dieux… ou du diable.

— La matière noire est un poison, continua-t-il en crachant les mots comme si la seule évocation de cette substance maudite avait pu l'atteindre et le contaminer.

Elle s'infiltrait insidieusement, remplaçant la lumière par l'obscurité. Elle rongeait l'âme. Elle détruisait toute trace d'empathie.

— Et elle l'a tuée à petit feu. Vous saviez que cela se passerait ainsi.  
— Elle pouvait me suivre, objecta le pirate d'une voix où ne perçait aucune émotion.  
— C'était impossible ! Vous saviez parfaitement que c'était impossible !

Il était venu, il était parti. Il n'avait jamais montré le moindre intérêt pour ces vies qu'il avait brisées. Seul comptait le destin qu'il s'était forgé, cette œuvre qu'il lui fallait accomplir. Seul comptait le flambeau qu'il lui fallait passer.  
L'homme dans le fauteuil sentit soudain tout le poids de leurs tâches respectives, toute l'immensité qui se dressait devant eux, tous les rouages d'une machinerie au-delà de leur compréhension. Chacun luttait à sa manière, éclat dérisoire et minuscule. Chacun espérait.

— Je ne pardonnerai jamais votre geste imbécile.

Il ne pardonnerait jamais à Yama non plus, mais était-ce vraiment la faute de son frère ? Si seulement le pirate n'avait pas croisé leurs vies, si seulement elle ne s'était pas mis en tête de faire pousser des roses. Si seulement…  
Alors Yama aurait été un autre, s'était-il persuadé.  
Alors rien ne serait arrivé.

Le pirate lâcha un soupir presque imperceptible. L'ébauche d'un regret peut-être ? Il était trop tard cependant, beaucoup trop tard. Déjà, la nuit tombait. Leur entretien parvenait à son terme. Les informations avaient été transmises. Le destin s'accomplirait, quoi qu'il advienne.

— Et vous ne parlez pas de la Terre, souffla l'homme en noir avant de disparaître définitivement parmi les ombres.  
— Et je ne parle pas de la Terre.

_« … et je crois que c'est ça, la vie éternelle. »  
Harlock, Adieu Galaxy Express_


	2. Des rêves envolés

**Des rêves envolés**

.

_Disclaimers__ : l'adulte mâle à Leiji Matsumoto. Son armure à Shinji Aramaki. Le reste résulte d'une libre interprétation._

_Note de l'auteur__ : en fait, j'aime bien Ezra._

_Blabla inutile__ : c'était soit ce texte, soit le chapitre 16 de « Eternal Captain ». Je me suis dit que le chapitre 16 attendrait bien la semaine prochaine._

_Chronologie__ : movieverse. Préquelle, dix-neuf ans avant (à la louche. Pas été foutue de retrouver l'âge du personnage qui m'intéresse)._

_Philosophie__ : capitaine version 2013, niveau 5. Cible verrouillée, destruction de mythe avérée._

_Niveau 1 : le capitaine est l'ami des enfants, son cœur est bon, son cœur est grand.  
Niveau 2 : le capitaine est un corsaire de l'espace. Il se bat dans l'intérêt de la Terre et de l'humanité.  
Niveau 3 : le capitaine est un pirate de l'espace. Il se bat pour ses propres intérêts.  
Niveau 4 : le capitaine est un psychopathe de l'espace. Il se bat.  
Niveau 5 : autre._

—

—Je suis rentré !

Le garçon stoppa net en entrant dans la serre et son sourire enjoué s'effaça pour laisser place à une moue déçue : le jardin hydroponique était vide.

—Maman ?

Pas de réponse. Passionnée de botanique, sa mère passait pourtant l'essentiel de son temps dans cet endroit !  
Le garçon s'avança de quelques pas, désorienté. Elle aurait dû se trouver là. Elle aurait dû l'attendre ici, dans cette atmosphère humide et étouffante, au milieu des allées végétales, à surveiller méthodiquement la croissance des innombrables semis qui s'alignaient sous la serre.

—Maman ? répéta-t-il.

Une angoisse sourde naissait en lui, formant une boule douloureuse au creux de son estomac. Où était-elle ? Elle pouvait être sortie, bien sûr, mais dans ce cas pourquoi n'avait-elle pas verrouillé la porte ?  
Le garçon frissonna. Une peur irrationnelle le transperçait soudain, tel un monstre rampant qui prenait corps tout à coup, nourrissant son imaginaire de scénarios aussi effroyables que fantasmagoriques.

Un bruit. Il sursauta avant de reconnaître sa mère qui émergeait de l'appentis au fond du jardin. Et qui n'était pas seule, constata le garçon. Il se figea et lança un regard méfiant à l'inconnu. Était-il venu admirer les fleurs ? Non, il n'avait pas la mise guindée des aristocrates que fréquentait sa famille ou la respectabilité poussiéreuse des vieux professeurs, toujours curieux de l'évolution du projet de sa mère.  
Au contraire, son maintien dégageait une prestance à la fois militaire et menaçante. De haute stature, son visage dissimulé derrière une masse de cheveux indisciplinés, il était entièrement vêtu de noir et protégé par une semi-armure légère. Il avait plutôt l'air d'un pirate, songea le garçon qui écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il aperçut le sabre et le pistolet à la ceinture de l'homme. L'autre surprit son regard et réagit aussitôt en portant la main sur la crosse de son arme. Le garçon recula, apeuré.

Sa mère, elle, ne semblait pas effrayée.

—Oh Ezra, tu n'es pas allé rejoindre ton père à l'Amirauté ?  
—Il était occupé.

Le garçon fronça le nez, boudeur, sans que sa mère ne paraisse le remarquer. Son sourire était tendre, son regard distrait, ses joues rouges. Elle semblait essoufflée, comme si elle venait de courir, et de ses tresses d'ordinaire si soignées s'échappaient une multitude de mèches folles, formant un halo blond autour de sa tête.

Il trouva cela étrange, mais n'y accorda pas d'importance.

Il comprit plus tard.


	3. Des cartes truquées

**Des cartes truquées **

_(Un battement de cils)_

.

_Disclaimers : les pions de ce grand jeu d'échec galactique appartiennent à Leiji Matsumoto._

_Note de l'auteur : comme je l'avais annoncé dans le premier chapitre, voici un texte qui n'a rien à voir avec le reste (et qui ne parle toujours pas de Kei Yuki. J'y arriverai probablement un jour, mais de toute évidence ce n'est pas pour tout de suite). Il traite par ailleurs d'une hypothèse différente de celle que j'ai évoquée précédemment, très intéressante également._

_Blabla technique : pas forcément très satisfaisant du point de vue de la rédaction. Faut dire que je l'ai rédigé sur un coin de table, aussi._

_Philosophie : toki no wa. Les boucles qui se succèdent._

—

Cela faisait presque vingt ans…

— Harlock ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

La mèche de cheveux que Mimay tenait entre ses doigts s'échappa lorsque le capitaine de l'Arcadia se retourna sur le dos.

— Mmm… Quoi donc ?  
— Tes cheveux…

Harlock haussa un sourcil dubitatif, puis rejeta les draps de côté avant de se lever et de se déplacer jusqu'au miroir de la salle de bains attenante à ses quartiers.

— Et bien ? interrogea-t-il sans cesser son examen. Je ne vois rien !

Mimay se leva à son tour. L'air frais sur sa peau nue la fit frissonner. L'Arcadia était perpétuellement si sombre et froid, même dans l'atmosphère plus confinée de la chambre d'Harlock.  
La Nibelungen s'enveloppa dans le drap du lit et rejoignit la salle de bains à pas feutrés, tel un fantôme éthéré. Sourcils froncés, Harlock se regardait toujours dans le miroir comme si l'objet avait pu lui dévoiler les secrets de l'univers. Mimay eut un léger sourire en posant le menton sur l'épaule du capitaine pirate, et saisit à nouveau la mèche de cheveux qui l'avait intriguée.

— Ici, regarde… Ça a changé de couleur…

Harlock eut une mimique interloquée quelques secondes, puis il comprit.

— Oh, un cheveu blanc ? Ce n'est rien, tu sais…

Il plissa le front, sembla réfléchir un instant, et en fin de compte balaya d'un geste ses pensées, quelles qu'elles fussent, comme si elles n'avaient pas eu d'importance.

— Mais on dirait que la matière noire ne m'empêche pas de vieillir, en définitive, conclut-il.

La remarque plongea la Nibelungen dans des abîmes de perplexité. Vieillir ? Leur voyage n'avait pourtant duré qu'un battement de cils !

Mimay occupa les jours suivants à collecter des informations dans l'immense bibliothèque de l'Arcadia. Sa connaissance des humains était restée très rudimentaire, s'aperçut-elle. Elle n'avait finalement jamais eu de véritable contact avec eux. À l'exception de Tochiro. Puis d'Harlock, à partir du moment où l'officier des Forces Terrestres avait pris le commandement de l'Arcadia.  
Harlock… Depuis des années, elle ne côtoyait qu'Harlock. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment souciée du fonctionnement de l'humanité en général.

Elle retint de ses investigations que ce peuple qu'elle peinait à comprendre était éphémère. Et, soudain, elle eut peur de la solitude. Elle était peut-être la dernière représentante des Nibelungen, mais, malgré les différences, elle avait appris à apprécier la compagnie d'Harlock. Elle n'imaginait pas – elle n'imaginait plus – traverser sa propre éternité sans personne à ses côtés.

— Tu sembles soucieuse, observa Harlock encore une poignée de jours plus tard.

Elle avait trouvé d'autres cheveux blancs dans les mèches brunes indisciplinées. Harlock ne paraissait pas s'en inquiéter, mais la Nibelungen sentait à chaque respiration un précipice s'ouvrir un peu plus sous ses pieds. C'était la première fois qu'elle éprouvait aussi vivement la cruauté du passage du temps. C'était… terrifiant.  
Harlock… Un battement de cils. Un battement de cils et il aurait disparu.

Mimay prit sa décision au bout de trois mois, six jours et neuf heures standards – presque instantanément pour elle, alors qu'Harlock était depuis longtemps passé à d'autres sujets.  
Elle prit la seule décision qu'elle estimait satisfaisante. Le corps humain vieillissait. Elle ne pouvait l'empêcher. Il lui fallait donc un réceptacle plus jeune. Un humain jeune, idéaliste, intrépide et prêt à reprendre le flambeau. Apte à recevoir l'héritage du capitaine pirate.  
Bien sûr, pour ce faire, l'Arcadia devrait se rapprocher des zones habitées, renouer le contact avec les humains. Peut-être devraient-ils faire monter à bord d'autres personnes avant qu'elle ne trouve celui qui lui conviendrait. Mais il s'agissait de l'unique solution qui s'était présentée à elle.

Ainsi, elle pourrait préserver l'esprit d'Harlock.  
Et le cycle serait éternel.

—

Cela faisait presque quarante ans…

— Oh, Harlock… Je t'ai trouvé un cheveu blanc…  
— Quoi, déjà ? Je ne suis pas si vieux !

Le temps ne s'arrêtait jamais.  
Mais il était toujours possible de ruser.


End file.
